jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hideoshi Tanaka
Hideoshi Tanaka ---Obuyan of Tanaka Crime Family, younger brother to Tenogar Appearance A heavyset man with close-cropped hair Overview Hideoshi greeted Nabiki when she Saki and Trudy were brought into his office. Who regarded the Yakuza boss of the entire Nerima district, and fully understood the nervous way that Saki was flexing one hand as if preparing to summon her yo-yo for a fight in another minute. Much to everyone’s surprise Trudy entered to room like she owned the place paralyzing his bodyguard before he could do anything about it. Both Nabiki and Saki reflexively tensed as the dangerous element within the room had escalated. Trudy introduced herself and informed Hideoshi about the attack on the school. As he was led to believe by his son that a water heater had exploded he wasn’t pleased to hear this. Annoyed by the casual way Trudy was acting as well as how much she knew about his family he asked her who she really was. She she gave her title of Legionnaire there was an audible sound of breath being sucked in, and then Nabiki and Saki noted how the men fingering the coats suddenly jerked their hands away as though bitten by something electric. Trudy stated she was there to discuss business assuring him that it wasn’t the same sort of business she had with Hirada and his organization. Nabiki was shocked to see an Obayun of the Yakuza acting so submissive to a gym teacher. Trudy informed him that she was just there to tell him that someone commissioned a hit on his turf. To which he answered that he would look into it. Much to his reliefe she also informed him that she had no plans of dealing with him. After that Trudy started ignoring the Yakuza and addressed Nabiki and Saki. There was an audible shudder from several corners of the room as she used her recent actions to explain why you should always think of the future. Nabiki was quick to point out that David wasn’t to concerned about his future. When Saki stated that his kind usually weren’t Trudy brought up her father and how he was killed by her mother. With this statement Hideoshi finally recognized Saki as the girl who took on the XXX sisters and put them out of commission. He was surprised when he found out it was Nabiki who David was sent to kill. Recognizing the dame he informed Trudy that he worked for a Korean syndicate. When Trudy informed him that she took David down, but didn’t kill hi Nabiki could not help but notice that several of the Yakuza goons had mingled expressions of dismay and relief on their otherwise impassive faces...and some money was being exchanged covertly between hands, as though bets had been made and were now being collected, which left her more than idly curious about what these men had invested in the field of Toshinden players. He tried to claim he didn’t he didn’t know much about Otono, but Trudy already knew his group had ties to the Umakusen. She quickly pointed out how strange it was that a lowly kendo champion would want to hire an assassin and warned him to be wiry of any dealing he has with them. With a promise to make whoever commissioned the hit pay Trudy let Tanaka go back to what he was doing. As they left his eyes following her movements the way another man might view a scorpion that just happened to cross his path. He did pause to acknowledge Nabiki again and ask her if she was really going to study under Trudy. Nabiki started to form a reply to that, but Trudy cut her off stating that while she wasn’t going to turn Nabiki into as assassin she was going to train her. Before they left much to Hideoshi’s surprise one f his yakuza tried to stab Trudy only for the redhead to easily catch the blade between two fingers and snapped it in half with hardly any effort. She told Hideoshi she knew it wasn’t his doing and left the man there for him and his crew to handle. Tanaka assured her that he would get answers. With that she left followed in short order by her reluctant "students" as Nabiki and Saki made haste to keep pace with their nominal "Sensei." One of his men gave an inquiring nod in the direction of the departing women. Only to be told shut up. Hideoshi contacted his brother to inform him about the Legionnaire. The fact that Hideoshi was still alive made Tanaka realize that there was something more. Hideoshi told him what he had learned about the Umakusen. After chastising his brother for letting himself be manipulated in helping a group of terrorist the two began talking about family before Tenogar left to follow up on the lead his brother provided. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters